Crossover Gaje Series : Demi Bisa Balik ka Imah
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Demi bisa balik ke fandomnya Date harus ngelakuin 3 tugas absurd Author/ maaf kalau pembaca bingung ya bedainnya/ DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Date WO = manggil Date SB dengan sebutan Mas / Masamune.

Date SB = manggil Date WO dengan sebutan Mun / Mune

Kalau di narasi Date WO sama Author diketiknya Date / Date fandom sebelah, kalau yang Date SB sama Author diketiknya Masamune / Masmun.

INGAT! AUTHOR GA BERMAKSUD NGEBASS-IN (apalah itu author lupa -_-") CHARA DISINI!

DEMI BISA BALIK KA IMAH

 **Warning** : Humor garing krenyes,OOC tu de maks,Gaje,abstrak,TYPO bertebaran

 **Crossover:** Warriors Orochi + Sengoku Basara

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclamer** : Sengoku Basara punya Capcom, Warriors Orochi punya Koei.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Chapter 1 : Pengiriman dan Suruhan Pertama

Suatu hari di depan kediaman Orochi terdapat seorang OC yang dibayar Author untuk menghancurkan hidup seorang Date Masamune alias bawahan Orochi yang bikin Author ingin ngigit karena prajurit nyebelinnya.

Maaf jadi curcol.

OC itu yang bernama Hikari memanggil Date dengan 'sopan'nya, sementara itu yang di dalam kastil Orochi udah risih dan memutuskan untuk menendang yang dipanggil ke depan kediaman.

"Yo Dante Masamune gue dibayar Author, untuk membuat kamu menderita di fandom sana jadi terima ni amplop putih," Hikari ngasih amplop ke Date. "kalo mau balik ke fandom asal alias fandom WO,kamu harus ngelaksanain 3 suruhan absurd buatan Author dan ting kamu bakal balik lagi kesini."

"Nama aku DATE Masamune malaikat pencabut nyawa alias OC Author yang emote bukan DANTE."

"Iya deh serah lu dah." Hikari menjentikkan jarinya.

CTIK

Lubang dimensi terbuka.

BRAK!

HUWAAAA!

"Bubay selamat menikmati mueheheheh…mwaahahhahaah!"

Di pagi yang damai di Oshuu ga ketang, damai darimana pagi-pagi udah bikin rusuh gara-gara di kamar penguasa Oshuu ada manusia yang tidak dikenal, apalagi yang ngecek kamarnya itu Kojuro, ya pastilah Kojuro kaget setengah mati karena setaunya tuannya itu ga punya adik karena dari atas sampe bawah itu sama kecuali tubuhnya yang kecil dan warna bajunya. Dan pada akhirnya Date diintrogasi oleh Kojuro berjam-jam dari nama sampe fandom pun ditanyain sama Kojuro.

"NAMA!"

"emm…Date Masamune."

"TANGGAL LAHIR!"

"…5…September."

"TINGGAL DIMANA!"

"Oshuu…."

"HOBI!"

"Ngejailin Himiko sama Da Ji… dan ngancurin properti Orochi-sama."

"CITA-CITA!"

"Nguasain Jepang…."

"FANDOM MANA!"

"Warriors Orochi…"

"Yaudah sana balik! Introgasinya udah kok."

'Idih ni galak ih babunya.'

Date pun langsung ngabur dari kamar Kojuro yang tadi bisa dibilang ruang introgasi.

Sesampainya di taman rumah Masamune.

"Anoo… Masamune tadi liat amplop putih ga?"

"Ini?" Masamune memperlihatkan amplop putih ke Date.

"iya." Date langsung ngambil amplop putih dari tangan Masamune.

"Itu amplop apa mun?"

"Amplop suruhan dari Author."

"Coba buka, nanti gue bantu deh mun."

"Bener? Awas lu kalo boong."

"Ga ko, mueheheheh." Dan membantin, 'Bisa aja, hadiahnya uang."

Saat melihat kertas dari dalam amplop itu kedua orang yang sama tapi beda fandom itu speechless.

"Lomba balap karung lawan Mitsunari, Ieyasu, Kojuro, dan Sorin."

"Mari kita caw sekarang." Masamune nyeret Date ke kebun Kojuro.

Sesampainya di kebun Kojuro.

"Hoi! Kojuro sini cepet!"

Kojuro yang merasa dipanggil Yang Maha Kuasa eh Masamune langsung menuju ke arah tuannya.

"Ada apa Masamune-sama?"

"Mueheheheh."

HUWAAAA!

"YA-HA! Korban tabrak lari eh korban pertama sudah ditangkap mueheheheh!"

Hmmpp!hmppp!

'penjahat wannabe…cian mpe dibekep segala…berasa jadi penjahat asli.' Date sweatdrop melihat kelakuan sodara beda fandomnya itu.

"Lanjut! Kita tangkep yang biasa mangkal di Sekigahara."

'mangkal? Lu kate ojek.' Batin Date.

PIWITT(?)

Masamune memanggil kuda kesayangannya.

Date kaget sama kuda kesayangannya Masamune. 'Pantes sifatnya kaya gitu lah wong kuda juga kek gitu.'

Masamune ngiket Kojuro di belakang kudanya dan menunggangi kudanya. "Woi cepetan! Waktu yeuh keburu stress yang ditangkep." Masamune nunjuk Kojuro.

Date ngelamun. 'Berasa di fandom Red Dead Redemption yang biasa dimainin kakanya Author kalo lagi libur.'

"WOI!"

"eh? Iya."

"OTW SEKIGAHARA!"

Duo DM melesat dengan batas kecepatan kuda berlari(?).

Sesampainya di Sekigahara, Duo DM melihat Ieyasu dan Mitsunari seperti biasa lagi berantem, sementara Duo DM bersembunyi di semak buatan Masamune.

"Kayaknya pria berponi pensil itu harus di tangkep duluan."

"Fans berat Hideyoshi yang satu ini emang nyebelin."

"Fans Hideyoshi? Maksud lu Mitsunari?"

"Iyup klo bukan Mitsu ngapaen kita ke Sekigahara."

'Iye juga ye… masih kecean Zhang He eh maksudnya kecean Mitsu versi SW.'

"daripada sok kul pake rencana segala mending kita langsung caw aja yuk, kamu iket Ieyasu si serba kuning dan demen ketawa, dan gue iket Mitsunari si poni pensil."

"Sip."

Duo DM pun langsung lari ke arah IeyaMitsu yang lagi bertarung sambil membawa tali tambang dan futon sebagai pelapis katanya biar ga lecet dan dan dan

BRAK! BRAK! DAK! ADAW! JDAK! SRETTT! YATTA BERHASIL!

"Fans Hideyoshi tertangkap MWAHAHAHAHA!" ucap Masamune bangga, "Mune tinggal tangkep si serba kuning demen ketawa!" Masamune nunjuk Ieyasu.

"hahaha! Rasain lu Mitsu, eh ada apa ini?"

HUWAA!

BRAK! DAK! JDAK! WADAW! AUUU! BERHASILLL!

Duo DM pun menyeret kedua korban tak bersalah ke semak buatan yang tadi buat mereka bisik-bisik.

"udeh diiket nih Mas."

"O-key kita langsung caw ke Zabi Land YA-HA!"

Duo DM pun melesat kembali dan otw ke Zabi Land, sesampainya disana mereka nyamar jadi kek maling di Indonesia dan membawa futon dan tali tambang. Udahlah nyampenya malem para korban culik mereka tidur dengan ajaibnya, Duo DM langsung caw ke tempat Sorin biasa gladi bersih.

Duo DM jawsdrop melihat para prajurit Sorin pada bobo cantik di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat yang mereka inginkan(?).

Duo DM sampai dimana prajurit Sorin yang hobi bawa bom dan masang ranjau dengan sarapnya disitu, Duo DM mencoba melewati ranjau dan Duo DM teriak-teriak absurd.

Contohnya

Date lagi jalan selow pas mau nginjek tanah kaget ngeliat ranjau

KYAAA! MAS AWAS RANJAUU! KYAAA!

BERISIK LU! GYAAAA!

DUARR!

GYAAAA!

Duo DM kena ledak ranjau yang diinjek Date.

Duo DM keluar dari daerah banyak ranjau dengan setengah selamat(?).

Pas harus naik kereta yang biasa dilewati di stagenya Sorin(?).

Masamune dengan nekat nyuruh Date naik kereta sementara dia dorong tuh kereta tapi pas nanjak ganti jadi Date yang dorong, udah sampe puncak Date naik ke kereta dan Duo DM teriak gaje pas tuh kereta turun yang kencengnya nauzubillah.

SYUUNG!

GYAAAA!

BRAKK!

Duo DM nabrak tembok dengan indahnya.

"Auw, sakit, keretanya ga bisa selow apa." Masamune misuh-misuh.

"urrghh… keretanya sadis amat ples prajuritnya masih tidur perasaan kita kesini riweuh deh dari nginjek ranjau, naik jet coaster, dan ngancurin nih tembok dengan 'elit'nya." Date mengabsen semua kejadian absurd yang mereka alami.

"Mamaneh mun, ayo ah kita caw ke atas."

"O-key"

Sesampainya disana Duo DM mengikat Sorin dan dilapis futon dan dengan gaya maling-maling di Indonesia mereka membawa Sorin kabur dan seperti tadi mereka mengulang semua kejadian absurd mereka yang tadi dari yang terakhir tapi ini mah bukan karena naik kereta mereka nubruk tembok lagi karena terpeleset di tangga, terus di kejadian pertama balik ke tempat penuh ranjau dan

DUAR!

Duo DM teriak

HIYAAAA! AMPUN KAMI HANYA INGIN PINJAM SORIN BENTAR! MAAPKAN KAMI!

Setelah Duo DM ga selamat karena ranjau sarap jadi setelah mengikat Sorin mereka langsung otw Sekigahara lagi setelah sampai di Sekigahara dengan ajaibnya disitu udah ada jalur buat balapannya dan 5 karung di garis start.

"Kita langsung masukin karung aja yuk korbannya."

"O-key Mas."

Selama pemasukan korban ke karung rada riweuh juga, pertama Kojuro mereka masukinnya sambil tutup hidung(?) karena bau menyengat dari badan Kojuro kan belum mandi kemaren abis berkebun, kedua Mitsunari mereka ngangkat Mitsunari sambil teriak-teriak takutnya Mitsu jatuh dan bangun dan membunuh mereka ditempat dan

DAK!

.

.

.

WAR DANCE!

.

GYAAAAA!

Duo DM (telat) teriak soalnya mereka baru ngeh kalau Masamune menjatuhkan kepalanya Mitsunari dan begonya lagi Date juga ga sengaja menjatuhkan kakinya Mitsunari.

.

.

.

'Alhamdullilah ga bangun.' batin Duo DM sambil ngelus dada.

Untung pas masukin Mitsunari ke karung lancar tanpa hambatan dan mereka juga mengikat karung dengan tali tambang anggap aja tuh tali tambang sebagai iket pinggang(gesper), begonya juga mereka masukin kedua tangan Mitsunari ke karung jadi gimana Mitsunari bisa bangun coba kalo tangannya juga ikut diiket, hanya Mitsunari dan Tuhan yang tau.

Nah beda lagi sama yang ketiga Ieyasu pas mereka buka futonnya posisi tidur Ieyasu yang tadinya siap gerak ala PBB jadi kaya Author, kedua tangan diatas kakinya ngangkang dan ada pulau dideket mulut Ieyasu pokoknya kaya yang pulas banget tidurnya, mereka langsung ngebenerin pose Ieyasu lagi jadi siap gerak ala PBB dan sama seperti Mitsunari diiket karungnya tapi tangannya ga diiket.

Yang terakhir Sorin yang paling lancar dari semua korban yang mereka tangkap masukinnya juga ga susah toh Sorin kan kecil tapi parahnya tuh karung cukup buat masukin Sorin sebadan-badan jadi ya sudahlah mereka udah cape sama para korban yang mereka tangkep.

"Tinggal ngebanggunin muehehehe."

"Gimana caranya?"

"Liat aja ye,"Masamune narik nafas, "KOJURO! NEGI LO DI COLONG SASUKE!"

Kojuro bangkit dan matanya masih sipit-sipit kaya yang baru bangun tidur. "AWAS LU SASUKE GUE CIPOK LU KALO KETEMU!... eh karung?"

"MITSUNARI! KATANYA HIDEYOSHI MAU KAWIN SAMA HANBEI!"

Mitsunari langsung berdiri dengan ajaibnya. "APHA?! BOONG LU MUN!... lah kenapa aku ke iket gini?! MUNE LEPASIN GUE!"

"IEYASU! MITSU MINTA DICIPOK!"

"MITSU!" Ieyasu langsung meluk Mitsunari.

"LEPASIN GUEE IEYASU!"

"Sorin~ bangunlah kau dari tidurmu~," Masamune nari-nari gaje kaya Mori yang ketemu Sorin pas stage siang.

'…berasa liat Zhang He nari hoeekkk.' Date muntah ditempat.

"udah subuh yeuh harus solat!"

'Lah? Jadi nyuruh solat? bisa dibilang agak sarap ye ngebanguninnya….' Batin Date.

"Udahkan? Muehehehe."

"Iye dah."

"Masamune-kun? Kita mau balap karung nih?"

'Nah ini baru bangun yang normal dan langsung konek dengan sekitarnya.' Batin Date sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Iyapss dets raight kita disuruh ngadain lomba makan eh balap karung," Masamune nunjuk Date, "YOU! Cepetan gih pake karungnya mau dimulai nih."

"SIAP SEMUANYA!"

MULAI!

"Wih pembaca sekalian saya Date Masamune, Oshuu hittou jadi MC sementara untuk lomba sarap ini bisa diliat para korban tangkapan ples korban suruhan Author lagi berlomba-lomba ke garis finish sambil loncat, sekarang yang sedang memimpin adalah Sorin sodara-sodara diikuti oleh Date fandom sebelah(maksa -_-) dan tukang kebun gue yang setia dan digaris start ada dua korban sarap yang kalau disorot oleh kamera harus disensor sana sini karena banyak kekerasan," Masamune narik nafas, "cape juga ye jadi MC…perlombaan semakin sengit bung, sekarang Date fandom sebelah mempercepat lompatannya dan melewati Sorin dan dan dan golll!"

"HEH! MC sarap ini lomba balap karung bukan sepak bola!" teriak korban berponi pensil ke Masamune.

"Diem lu! Fans Hideyoshi, suka-suka gue," Masamune nendang Mitsunari trus lari ke garis finish, "Yo! Mune! Elu jadi pemenang di perlombaan ini!"

"bentar lagi cape nih…hosh…hosh…."Date duduk di garis finish.

Dan setelah perlombaan sarap tadi semua peralatan yang di Sekigahara menghilang ples korban yang mereka tangkep pun menghilang secara ajaib minus micnya Masamune.

"Sampai disini cerita kita berdua dan tugas di amplop ini." (MC mode: on)

"Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic crossover mainstream dan NGS(Nista Gila Sarap) ini dengan sabar." Date jadi ngikut nge-MC.

"See you next chapter~" ucap Duo DM barengan.

Duo DM dadah ke kamera.

"Bubye, muach."Masamune cium jauh ke kamera, dan kameramen dadakan yang diketahui namanya adalah Cao Pi muntah darah saat itu juga, 'astagfirulloh kuatkan hambamu ini ya Allah.'

'Kasian Cao Pi udahlah dipasangin sama Zhang He tapi Author masanginnya sama Mitsunari SW, dan dapet ciuman mesra lagi dari Masamune.' Date sweatdrop.

TO BE CONTINUE

Yow x-over mainstream Author yang NGS sekali makasih udah baca fanfic Author yang NGS, maaf Author kalau ada yang salah ya~ atau emang pada bingung soalnya author juga gelo sendiri bikin ni fanfic

Bubye, see you next story


	2. Chapter 2

Date WO = manggil Date SB dengan sebutan Mas / Masamune.

Date SB = manggil Date WO dengan sebutan Mun / Mune

Kalau di narasi Date WO sama Author diketiknya Date / Date fandom sebelah, kalau yang Date SB sama Author diketiknya Masamune / Masmun.

INGAT! AUTHOR GA BERMAKSUD NGEBASS-IN (apalah itu author lupa -_-") CHARA DISINI!

DEMI BISA BALIK KA IMAH

 **Warning** : Humor garing krenyes,OOC tu de maks,Gaje,abstrak,TYPO bertebaran

 **Crossover:** Warriors Orochi + Sengoku Basara

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclamer** : Sengoku Basara punya Capcom, Warriors Orochi punya Koei.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Chapter 2 : Suruhan Kedua pembuat trauma

Keesokan harinya di Oshuu terdapat 2 orang NGS berkedok penguasa Oshuu, lagi diem sambil melongin kertas yang berisi suruhan dari Author, mereka diem terus mpe ngeces.

"Mas Authornya minta digorok."

"Gorok aje, gue ikhlas kok."

"Disini tertulis Main game tradisional Indonesia sama 3 aki logay(loba gaya)," Date menghela nafas. "Cara nemuinnya gimana? Dan siapa 3 aki logay?"

"gini aja ye…ehem… aki Nobu, aki Hisa, Aki Yoshi ada yang mau ketemu anda bertiga~"

"he?"

CTAR! JELEGER!

POOF!

"KAMI DATANG UNTUK MEMBERANTAS PENJAHAT! MWAHAAHAHAH!"

'Opening macam apa itu?!' Masamune cengo.

Date bengong.

BRAK!

Masamune ngedorong Date sampe nubruk kepala suku dari 3 aki logay.

"Mau apa lu manggil kami ber-3?" Tanya si kepala suku alias Nobunaga sambil masang tampang aki-aki sangar

"etto… ada suruhan dari author NGS."

"Suruhan apa?" masih masang tampang sangar.

"Main game tradisional Indonesia sama anda bertiga…."

"Yang kaya lomba balap kerupuk dan lomba makan karung bukan sih?"

Hisahide dan Yoshiteru tepok jidat.

Duo DM sweatdrop.

Hisahide nampol Nobunaga. "Itu mah lomba yang yang dimainin 17 Agustus, dan ga ada lomba makan karung dan lomba balap kerupuk ,Nobu sayang~"

"Tapi ga usah pake nampol juga atuh zebra wannabe~"

"Udah-udah kalian berdua ni berantem mulu, malu diliatin anak kecil." Lerai Yoshiteru sambil nunjuk Date.

'Aku bukan anak kecil, badan akunya aja lebih kecil dari Masamune.' Date manyun sambil nahan nangis.

"Yaudah biar cepet tuh ada bakiak, mending kita main bakiak dulu aja ye."

BRAK!

HUWAAA!

Masamune dorong Date dan 3 aki logay.

GLUNDUNG GLUNDUNG!

Date dan aki logay glundungan ke arah bakiak.

SYUNGGG!

Date dan aki logay loncat.

SETT!

Date dan aki logay berdiri dan TADA! bakiak sudah terpakai di kaki mereka.

'Cara cepet pake bakiak, but minna don trai dis et hom o-key.'

Urutan dari depan ke belakang.

Nobunaga-Hisahide-Date-Yoshiteru.

"O-key sekarang ikut-in aba-aba gue ya!"

Hisahide noyor pala Nobunaga. "kenapa malah elu yang nge-komando?"

"Ya~kan gue yang paling depan." Nobunaga nge-smackdown Hisahide.

"Jangan berantem mulu…"lerai Yoshiteru, "BIAR CEPET SELESAI YEUH! GUE MASIH INGIN LANJUT MAIN SENGOKU BARASA 4 SUMERAGAY!"

'Ternyata aki Yoshi klo marah serem ya? hehe" Date sweatdrop.

'Penyakit darah tingginya kumat… hii~" Batin Nobunaga dan Hisahide barengan.

"YO~ kita lanjut sebelum kita mulai kita senam pagi dulu~"

"Heh! Kenapa malah jadi senam pagi!"

"Biarkan kita bergaje di Oshuu, MWAHAHAAH!" Nobunaga ngakak.

Yoshiteru tepok jidat. 'Susah punya temen unik kek begini.'

"Yaudah kalo gitu kita ulangin ya sampe lancar!"

"LANCARMU!" Hisahide noyor pala Nobunaga.

Nobunaga jatuh ke depan terus bangkit lagi. "PLISSS DEH! KOREK BERJALAN JANGAN NOYOR PALA GUE TERUS! NANTI GA MULAI-MULAI!" Nobunaga nampol Hisahide.

"KAMU JUGA NOBU BERHENTI NAMPOL GUE!" Hisahide nampol Nobunaga.

"KAMU!" Nobunaga jenggut rambut HIsahide.

"KAMU!" Hisahide jenggut rambut Nobunaga.

'Gini nih yang waras sendiri mah.' Yoshiteru tepok jidat.

'Kok OOCnya bisa sampe kelewatan gini ya? jadi kek ABG labil lagi…hiii~" Date ngeri sendiri liat 2 aki bau tanah yang lagi berantem dan guling-guling di rumput sampe ke kolong rumah Masamune kek cewe labil.

"Hoi! Jangan bengong," Masamune nyolek bahu Yoshiteru sama Date, "mending kita main kaleci nyok~"

"Ayok!" ucap Yoshiteru dan Date semangat.

Mereka pun main kaleci dengan tidak damai karena 2 aki bau tanah yang masih berantem ngancurin kelereng,setiap permainan yang mau mereka mainin di ancurin sama 2 aki yang lagi berantem, pas lagi enak main congklak tiba-tiba tuh 2 aki lewat sambil guling-guling dan ancurnlah biji-biji ples papan yang biasa dimainin pas main conglak(author lupa namanya apa, maaf), pas main bekel pas bagian Masamune main, bola karetnya di lempar trus balik-balik malah jadi bom dan sukses meledak membuat ke-3 korban item-item,dan akhirnya mereka ber-3 memutuskan untuk membuang Nobunaga dan Hisahide dari Oshuu, katanya biar kebun Kojuro kagak ancur dan Kojuro ga ngamuk ke Masamune.

Malemnya mereka makan-makan enak hasil masakan Kojuro, makan sambil main congklak itu enak.

"Heh! Cao Pi jangan dimatiin dulu kameranya." Cegah Masamune.

Cao Pi yang tadinya mau matiin kamera jadi enggak jadi dan kembali menyorot sang pemeran utama yang gagal.

"YAK! Seperti biasa terima kasih sudah membaca cerita NGS ini."

"Dan maaf atas ke OOC-an super yang dilakukan Author kita ke Nobunaga dan Hisahide."

"Bentar kalian merasa janggal ga sama chapter ini?"

"Janggal apaan aki Yoshi?" Tanya Masamune dan Date barengan.

"Kalian kek kaka-adik beneran aja ye hehe…."

"Yang bener~" Masamune nge-deathglare Yoshiteru, "gua kagak mau punya adik kek gitu," Masamune nunjuk Date, "ehem… yang bener apa janggal sama chapter ini?"

"Chapter ini Cuma 891 kata."

"Udah gitu doang?"

"Iya."

"Kirain apaan." Masamune manyun.

"Penutupan gih." Suruh Yoshiteru.

"Kan udah tadi."

"Ada yang belum kalian berdua ucapkan."

"Oh itu ya…." Date sama Masamune ngangguk-ngangguk, "SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!"

TO BE CONTINUE

YAKSS! Akhirnya chap 2 kelar jugaa~ MAKASIH YA YANG UDAH MAU BACA CERITA INI YA-HA! Klo boleh jujur yang apa author ditulis dibuku sama diketik itu beda jadi ada 2 versi versi diketik dan ditulis.

Bubay~

See you next chapter!


End file.
